


Waiting For The Balls to Pop

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Castiel doesn't think New Years is anything to get excited about and Dean decides to upgrade a particular holiday tradition. Of course, it doesn't exactly go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Alexis, for this magnificent idea.

     Every holiday is pegged with its traditions. Easter has its hunt. Christmas, its present-giving. Thanksgiving, its over indulgence, so on and so forth. But there is one holiday - or celebration, whatever one wants to call it - that is known to be celebrated throughout the entire world regardless of race, religion, or cultures. 

     And that is the celebration of New Years.

     Everyone gathers in groups with loved ones to ring in the new year and share the resolutions they’ll most likely forget about by the end of the month. On top of that, there is, of course, the tradition of kissing your significant other (or anyone in the vicinity who is willing) right as the clock strikes 12. It’s almost like something out of a fairy tale.

     The tradition is nice, simple, and sweet. No one could really argue those points or think of something just as nice to substitute it.

     Of course, those people weren’t Dean and Castiel.

     Their New Year's Eve started off just as normally as any other day and continued in the same way. The only addition to their otherwise normal day was Dean calling his little brother, Sam, to inform him that he wouldn’t be able to make it to his annual New Year’s party that night but he’d be sure to stop by tomorrow. 

     “Yeah, everything’s fine here,” Dean assured him as he looked around the living room of his apartment, his eyes landing on Castiel curled up in an armchair with his eyes fixed on the tv. “But the roads are pretty slick and it looks like the snow is coming down harder and harder by the hour, we don’t want to risk an accident.” Dean listened to his brother commend his decision making and they talked for a minute or two more before hanging up. “Well, Cas, looks like it’s just you and me this New Year’s,” he announced as he fell onto the couch, stretching his legs out and moving his hands behind his head.

     “Looks like,” Castiel agreed and burrowed further into his seat. “We won’t be missing out on too much though, if you think about it,” he said and finally peeled his eyes away from the tv to look over at Dean. “Unless something completely surprising or upsetting happens it’s the same as every year. And most of what we do there, we can accomplish here.”

     “Good thing we’re not going to the party, Debbie Downer,” Dean mumbled. “I swear, if if the holiday doesn’t come with lights, reindeer, and a strange man coming into your house, you find it boring.”

     “Not true,” Castiel argued. “I like Halloween. And your birthday.”

     “My birthday isn’t a holiday,” Dean laughed.

     “It is to me,” Castiel replied before facing the tv again. “New Year's is just repetitive to me.” He sighed and held his hand out. “Toss me that blanket?”

     “Why don’t you just come over here and we’ll use it together,” Dean offered and Castiel groaned. “And what’s repetitive about New Year’s? It’s a different year every year!”

     “I don’t wanna move. And it doesn’t matter what the year is,” Castiel said as Dean picked up the blanket and walked over to his boyfriend, “we always do the same things.”

     Dean gently nudged Castiel until he stood up and settled back down on Dean’s lap, allowing him to throw the blanket over the pair of them. 

     “Pop champagne, countdown the last ten seconds, kiss, and cheer,” Castiel stated. 

     Dean couldn’t argue that Cas didn’t have a point. He supposed New Year’s traditions  _ were  _ pretty redundant. There was no new element to add to it like other holidays had. Christmas brought new gifts, Halloween brought new costumes. New Year’s, in retrospect, didn’t come close to meeting the bar. 

     As Castiel snuggled further against Dean’s chest and allowed himself to be lost in the television program once again, Dean let his mind wander. He wanted to up their game this year. He wanted to make bringing in the new year one to remember for ages, not one that got jumbled up and confused with so many others. Dean let his hand move up and down Castiel’s arm as he thought and pressed his face against the back of his head. He bit down on his lip, working it between his teeth as he thought. It was another twenty minutes before his hand stopped and he pulled his face away from the back of Castiel’s head.

     “Hey, Cas?” he mumbled, prompting his boyfriend to turn his head enough to look up at him. “I think I got an idea.”

 

* * * * *

     The idea was fun, entertaining, and positively sexy _.  _ It had two grown men giggling - although they would never admit it - all the way to the bedroom ten minutes to 12. Dean easily stripped Castiel out of his clothes before tossing his own aside and pressing his boyfriend’s body deep into the mattress. The first few minutes were just as good as any. Dean and Castiel moved expertly against each other, grinding roughly in all the right places and letting their hands roam to the most sensitive areas. Dean’s tongue was smooth against Castiel’s own and felt like heaven whenever it dragged, circled, and flicked some other part of his body. It hadn’t taken too long before Dean was buried deep inside Castiel, thrusting skillfully into him, making him arch, moan, and writhe in all the right ways. 

     The heated session began at 11:50.

     Dean and Castiel were  _ more  _ than ready to find release at 11:53.

     Now, at 11:57, the idea  _ seemed  _ fun.

     With each man swaying dangerously close to the edge of their climaxes, balancing between sweet release and cruel restraint, the idea wasn’t fun at all. In fact, it was downright torturous.

     “This was fucking  _ stupid,”  _ Castiel hissed while glaring at the digital clock on their nightstand. His eyes hadn’t left it since they began. He was quite keen on getting the timing just right, especially since they were already this far in. Sex had never been so stressful.

     “You seemed to like it a hell of a lot about ten minutes ago.”

     “That was before I realized it was  _ fucking stupid.” _

     Dean scoffed and shifted his body forward causing Castiel to gasp loudly and tighten his grip on Dean’s shoulders. 

     “Don’t do that!” he hissed and did his best to ignore the wave of pleasure that accompanied that movement. 

     “Yeah, believe me, I realize it was a bad idea,” Dean snapped back, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to fight back his own feeling of satisfaction. “I just can’t sit here doing nothing, I tense up.”

     “Should’ve thought of that before you suggesting orgasming at midnight,” Castiel muttered sassily.

     “I’m doing this for  _ you!”  _ Dean argued as Castiel watched the clock change to 11:58, not even bothering to reply to his comment. “You could at least say thank you.”

     Castiel sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Dean, for making me the most sexually frustrated I’ve ever been in a long time. I can’t remember the last time I was this pissed at you while being this turned on by you. This is truly a magical moment.”

     “Screw you.”

     “Not yet,” Castiel mockingly replied. It was followed by a short silence before, “You know, I thought you could last longer.”

     “Me?! You’re the one who was leaking all over himself a minute in!”

     “Because  _ you  _ decided to rush it and shove your eager dick inside me the second my ass hit the bed! We should’ve taken it slow!”

     “I  _ was  _ taking it slow,” Dean growled and, just for good measure, thrusted himself roughly into Castiel who groaned in frustration and, against his better judgement, raised his hips eagerly.

     “Dean Winchester, so help you  _ God  _ if I cum before midnight.”

     Dean rolled his eyes before leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. 

     “I can’t do this,” Dean whined. “How much long-” Dean was cut off by the sound of the crowd on the living room tv chanting down the seconds until the new year. He pulled back and hoisted Castiel’s legs higher before he quickly began thrusting in and out of him.

     Castiel immediately forgot all about the argument and how dumb this idea was because he certainly wasn’t regretting anything now that Dean was pleasuring him so well.

     And after all, he should be grateful! Dean  _ was _ doing this for him!

     His hands traveled down Dean’s back until they were stretched over his ass, urging him to move faster and harder against him.

     The chants slipped into the teens and both Dean and Castiel were doing all they could to keep themselves together for just a few seconds more. Castiel’s back was arching off the bed and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him, his head bowing as his movements became more erratic.

     “Five! Four! Three! Two!”

     The mix of Castiel and Dean’s loud groans overpowered the exclamations of the tv as the two  _ (finally)  _ reached their peaks and collapsed against each other. Their pants were pushed out roughly in shaky tempos as they took their time settling down from their high.

     After some time, Dean raised his head and pressed his lips to Castiel’s before letting his head fall back to his shoulder. 

     “Happy New Year,” he breathed out, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly exhausted.

     Castiel huffed out a laugh and Dean felt him nod before pushing out a long breath. “One I don’t think I’ll be forgetting anytime soon.”

     Dean felt himself smile as his eyes slipped close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments, kudos, and check out my other works!! Much Love! xx


End file.
